Alpha and Omega: High School
by AlphaBetaOmega22
Summary: Humphery and Kate are in a high school in Jasper, will Humphery, admit his feelings to Kate? Rated M for MATURE
1. Chapter 1: Back to school

**Hey guys this is alphabetaomega back with this time, a new story for you guys, I really do hope you enjoy this fresh start to this fic. This will be rated M. Thanks for all the support guys I appreciate it a lot :) **

**Chapter 1: Back to school **

Humphrey was woke by the ringing alarm of his phone on his wooden desk next to his silky bed which he lied on. His eyes, squinted, were close to being clamed together as he looked around for his phone, which he could still hear the rumbling vibrations of it, shaking rapidly on his desk on top of the hideous ringing of his phone on the side of his desk. He tapped on the screen, stopping the alarm and he clenched his rather large biceps and stretched out in his bed, until he heard a satisfying click in his back, after his ran his right hand through his soft hair, before shaking himself awake one last time before sitting up in his bed and rubbing his eyes with his hand, angled downwards.

"Hurry up!" a voice yelled from downstairs, his voice echoed throughout the newly built house

"Coming!" Humphrey said, grabbing his phone and checking the time, which read 6:54am.

"Quite early" Humphrey thought to himself, pulling the covers off himself and standing up to feel the fresh cool, refreshing carpet beneath his feet. He opened his door and went across the landing, grabbed his towel, hanging off the side and into the bathroom where he stripped and got in the shower. He turned the gauge so the shower water was warm and washed himself for a few minutes with some shower gel which refreshed his body. He stepped out of the shower, grabbed his towel and scrubbed himself dry which made his hair spiky before wrapping the towel around his waist. Looking in the mirror, Humphrey felt like a clown, his hair was spiked up however, his chest and body was very muscular, he had a clear six pack,

"The working out must of paid off" Humphrey thought to himself, before turning to the door, and unlocking it, before opening it and walking onto the landing and entering his room again. He grabbed the neatly folded set of clothes on his windowsill, consisting of a grey short-sleeved shirt and some skinny jeans and white sports socks.

He put each item of clothing on one by one, starting from the shirt to the socks and grabbed the medium hold styling wax off of his desk and looked in the mirror to wax his hair, using swift movements with his hand, running through his soft brown hair and walked out of his room, ran down the stairs and saw, his brother, Jake sitting at the table, with a mug of coffee in his left hand, and a newspaper in his other, he peaked over the news paper, revealing his brown eyes only.

"Good morning brother" Jake said, returning his eyes to the news paper, underneath his heavy eyes

"Good morning jake, long night at work, by the looks of things?" Humphrey said, examining Jake over the newspaper,

"Yeah, I'm not going to work until twelve in the afternoon today though" Jake replied "and I made a coffee for you" he added at the end, nodding his head in the direction of the hot, steamy beverage

Humphrey nodded his head in acceptance as he welcomed the hot, warm mug into his hand, thermalising his whole arm from the heat of the coffee, contained within the mug

Humphrey sat down with the beverage and sipped it a few times, testing the temperature of the coffee, which he found it was warm enough to drink but not to hot

"Perfect" Humphrey thought to himself, continuing to drink the perfectly warm cup of coffee.

After he had finished, he pulled his chair which he was sitting on back from underneath the table, stood up and placed his mug down on the table next to Jake

"Thanks Jake" Humphrey said, walking out of the kitchen

Jake nodded approvingly, his eyes not leaving the newspaper which he was glued to.

As Humphrey walked out of the black, modern door, the warm winds heated Humphrey's back immediately as he turned to shut the door. Humphrey turned around,the sun was out, you could see a woman, walking her dog in the distance, trotting along the concrete pavement. Humphrey smelt the refreshing smell of lavender hit his nose, which smelt sweet and diffused into the air.

The wind was as soft as clay, only blowing lightly, if at all against Humphrey's heated face. He walked along the pathway, which had been re-worked the last time he remembered. The ground felt soft to walk along, and there wasn't any rocks or sticks in the way, just a clean, fresh path ahead of him. He only lived about 5 minutes from the school, and only 5 minutes away from Kate, the girl he had liked from the start of high school, but never got the chance to talk to her, since he wasn't in any classes of hers.

As he approached the school, he began to think about football. Would he be picked on the team after last year, he was the top goal scorer for the whole season, however was ill on the last watch, which Jasper high lost. Humphrey remembered when the coach was so angry, he got sent home by the members of staff, Humphrey remembered the reason why the coach got sent home and chucked slightly in remembrance of the time that the coach had almost beat Humphrey senseless as a result of being sick and not turning upto the match that day.

Humphrey aproached the school and immediately recognised groups of people hanging around with eachother,

He saw, Garth, hutch and Cando who all played for the school football team and a few others all hanging around by the back of the school, Garth leaning against the brick wall, on the otherside, he saw his mates Richard and Matthew, charring to eachover over by the main enterance to the school.

Humphrey put his hand up at an angle and brought it back down again, attempting to greet them from afar, Richard spotted Humphrey waving and noticed Matthew that Humphrey was here, they all smiled as Humphrey walked towards them.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Humphrey asked as he was about two meters away from them, lendinging out his hand which was accepted by Richard who greeted him

"Hey Humphrey" Matthew said, smiling at Humphrey

"Hey Matt, you exited for the start of the new season?" Humphrey asked curiously, knowing Matt and Richard both played for the football team as well as him

"Yeah, not if you bottle it for us again on the last match though" Matthew joked

"Oh wowww" Humphrey said exhaling air, getting the reference to the last game of the season, last season when he was sick

"What about you Richard?" Humphrey said, trying to change the topic to something else

"Yeah, but not if the coach plays me left back again, he knows I hate playing there" Richard moaned

"You do play the best there though" Matthew argued

"I guess" Richard said shrugging his shoulders "when do trails start?" He asked after a few moments of silence

"I think two days from now, if I recall correctly" Humphrey said trying to remember, fixing his eyes upwards in the attempt to recall the information

"I guess I'll sign up then" Richard said

Matthew and Humphrey nodded as they walked up the outdoor stairs and onto the patio, where there was multiple caged trees, lying around everywhere across the square, the busy part of the school, especially in the mornings when everyone was coming in

After venturing up the stairs and onto the patio, the three friends walked towards the automatic, touch less door, which softly and elegantly opened if someone were to approach it. Even with pace, the machine door could swiftly open before they got within a meter of it.

"See you later boys" Humphrey said, walking towards his own locker, which was separate to Matthew and Richards lockers in a different block

"Bye" Matthew said splitting pathways with Humphrey

Humphrey aproached his locker, which was plain sky blue with three vents to the upper part of the locker. Once he got to it, he twisted his lock a few times and it clicked unloose, falling into the palm of his hand and put the small 6cm by 6cm lock swiftly in his pocket, he opened the locker, and put his grey, puma bag which he had gotten during the spring break and unzipped the front pocket where his pencil and pen sat neatly. He grabbed them both and put them both in the opposite pocket to what his lock was in and closed the locker and saw Kate, talking with her group of five friends, she had golden brown hair and she clenched 2 thin books close to her chest as she spoke to her friends.

Even though Humphrey couldn't hear her, over the loudness of the school hall, he could still sense the softness and gentilness of her speech, her brown eyes reflected perfectly in the light as she smiled while talking to her friends. Humphrey's heart fell as he watched her laugh a bit when her friend said something to her.

Humphrey's jaw dropped by a few millimetres as she watched Kate continue talking to her friends. Humphrey felt deeply in love, he could hear his heart beating faster and faster but that was soon disturbed by Garth shoulder barging Humphrey into the locker. He grunted in pain as his shoulder hit the metal locker next to him

"Do you fucking mind?" Humphrey said pissed off

"No, do you?" Garth said rhetorically, he said, turning around after the assault, along with his mates who turned around with him, all smiling.

"Fucking bastard" Humphrey muttered under his breath as he went to lock his locker again

"What do you just say?" Garth snarled, he hated being disrespected

Humphrey scoffed as he half looked behind him, with Garth in the corner of his eye

At this point, about 50 students had gathered around, they were watching silently as them left a 2 meter radius between them and Garth and Humphrey

"Fucking bastard" Humphrey said, smiling

Garth was about to go rage and full on however the bell disrupted him, along with a teacher walking through the corridor

"What's going on here?" He asked sounding a bit strict

"Nothing sir, just going to my lesson" Humphrey said, looking at Garth with a small smirk

Garth was all tensed up and his teeth were gritted, made obviously by the jaw, in an unexpected place

The teacher nodded, in suspicion and Humphrey and Garth parted their ways. Humphrey walked swiftly along the corridor, trying not to be late for his class, he walked in and everyone was already seated, including Kate who was sat on her own in the middle of the class

"Good morning Humphrey" the teacher said, slightly offended, she had a piece of chalk in her right hand and a pair of glasses magnified her Brady brown eyes, with her makeup contrasted her black skin

"Good morning miss" Humphrey said standing at the door, with his hand on the door handle, he went to close it behind him

"Sit down" She said, putting her chalk down and mounting a small computer on the desk which was centred in the middle of the classroom, she scrolled down a bit until she stopped

"Humphrey Wilson, you are sitting next to..." she said looking around the screen briskly "Kate Williams" she announced, she stood back up, and grabbed the chalk from the desk

Humphrey tried to contain himself, after all these years, he finally gets to sit next to her in class, let alone be in the same class, he tried to walk as casually as possible to the table where she sat but he couldn't help but have a spring in his step. As he sat down he nodded his head and said "hey" casually

"Hi" Kate replied in her angelic, soft voice

Humphrey sat down, and tucked his chair under the table, using his two hands on both sides of the chair

"So today, I'm sure many of you don't know eachother, so we will be giving out a group of questions you have to ask eachother to try to..." She said, thinking for a moment "get to know eachother kinda" She said in her casual voice, she picked up a few of A4 sheets and waited for everyone to collect them

"I'll get it" Humphrey said, attempting to be a gentleman, as he stood up

"Thanks" Kate replied, smiling

Humphrey walked over to the teachers desk and picked up a sheet of paper with some questions on. He walked back, quite gingerly and sat down

"So, who goes first?" Kate asked, smiling at Humphrey before leaning on her hand which rested against the desk

Humphrey thought for a moment before placing down the sheet on the table for Kate to examine

"I'll go first" Humphrey said, leaning back on his chair

"So it reads here...what were your first impressions on me?" Kate asked looking at Humphrey, curiously, cocking her perfect face to one side

"Well to be honest, I thought, wow, she is hot" Humphrey said chuckling, before smiling

Kate blushed a bit "thanks" she said, before covering her mouth to hide her wide smile

"What were your first impressions on me?" Humphrey asked curiously

"Well I think your charming and sorta cute" Kate admitted

Humphrey smiled, knowing that Kate had just called him cute, he knew he was making progress. "Cheers" he said Blushing slightly as well

"You earned it" Kate said smiling, flirting a bit

Humphrey exhaled through his nose a bit and chuckled

After a few seconds, they had stopped joking around and got onto the the next question

"So, what's your favourite so-?" Humphrey asked to be interrupted by Kate, who knew exactly what the question was going to be

"Rocketman by Elton John" She said quickly

"No way, I love that song" Humphrey replied, pointing at Kate, while smiling

"Haha, I gues we have a lot in common" Kate said smiling

"I've listened to that song since I was 3! Years old" Humphrey exclaimed, exaggerating the number 3

"Yeah, it's such a great song" Kate replied admitting how good it was

They asked eachother a few more questions, before the bell interrupted them from speaking.

" that's it for today class" The teacher announced

Everyone started packing their things away, loudly

"Hey could I get your number?" She asked politely cocking her head

"Errr Yeah sure" Humphrey replied, his heatrate was beating like crazy, his hand was almost shaking from excitement. He got his phone out and typed in his password, before going onto his contacts list and clicking on the section 'my card', before sliding his phone across the table for Kate to copy down

She got out her IPhone and typed in his contact number before smiling and sliding his phone across the table

"Thanks" She said putting her own phone back into her pocket

"You're welcome" Humphrey replied, smiling, before grabbing his phone off the table and sliding the phone back into his jeans

"Hurry up" The teacher said, while looking at her computer, seeing Kate and Humphrey in the corner of her eye

"I'll text you after school" Kate said smiling, walking towards the door.

Humphrey followed her out of the door before they parted their ways. Kate walked down the jam packed, busy corridor, weaving in and out of people quickly until she reached the girls changing rooms, where a female sports coach was standing at the door.

"You are late" She said, her large figure casting a shadow over her,

"Sorry miss, it won't happen again" Kate said, walking into the jam-packed changing rooms with multiple people getting changed. Kate spotter one of her friends, Allison, who had mid-length black hair and freckles all over her face, her eyelashes were done and she wore a thin layer of makeup over her cheeks

"Hey Allison, what are we doing in pe today?"Kate asked, walking over to her locker where her things for sports were

"I think it's handball today" Allison replied, standing next to Kate, and getting out her set of Physical education sports kit.

They took about 5 minutes to get changed before they were ready to go outside and play, they all ran outside and went to one of the handball courts outside on the tarmac floor where the sports coach had a group of handballs all set out on the floor. Kate noticed Humphrey out on the football field, in a blue short sleeved shirt along with black shorts and blue socks along with a pair rubber black, leather football boots. He was playing an eleven a side game. Kate noticed how muscular he looked in the tight blue t-shirt

"Wow, he looks kinda hot" Kate thought, staring at a Humphrey who was in possession of the ball at the current moment of time, but soon crossed it into the centre of the box for his team mate, Richard to score, putting his team up one-nile.

"Wow, that Cross was amazing" Richard said to Humphrey, while high-fiving him in the process,

"The Finish was good as well" Humphrey complemented

Richard nodded before getting back to his side along with Humphrey for the opposition to kick off again, for the second time. Humphrey looked at Matthew looking glum, with his eyes and posture slouched in defence, not getting any action or proper game time at all due to the skill of Humphrey

The coach blew the wistle and Hutch passed it straight to Garth, Who Humphrey quickly closed down and tackled. Humphrey, in control of the ball, felt a stupendous amount of force on his back and fell over the ball, grunting in pain. He turned around to see Garth running after the ball, after it had been deflected off Humphreys foot.

"Coach, that's a foul" Humphrey complained, putting hot hands up for a brief 3 seconds before returning them both to his side

"Play on" he said, running upwards to see Garth quickly pace down the wing, knocking down anyone who dared to aproach him, including Matthew who he sent flying a few inches. Garth has broken through the defence and it was a one on one with the keeper, and Garth slotted it down the right and scored making the score 1-1

"Well at least Matthew got some action he was hoping for" Humphrey said, trying to keep his head up after the excruciating goal that was given away. Humphrey picked himself back up and went to the half way line, where the ball was waiting patiently for him. The ref blew the wistle, and the game was back up, Humphrey passing to players who would play the ball right back to him, knowing he was a half decent football player, he dribbled past Hutch, Cando and now he only had one last major threat to face, head on...Garth. He ran towards him with the ball at his feet and stepped him, going one way but then changing the opposite way, bamboozling him and making Garth confused. Humphrey only had one target left to beat, that was the keeper, he was about 30 yards out, coming into the box. He lined his shot up and hit the ball at an angle creating a swerve effect, curling top corner. Humphrey didn't see it hit the back off the net, he had already turned around, he didn't need confirmation of the goal, he knew it would go in and made his way back to his half. The score was now 2-1...

After an hour of playing Humphrey and his team went back inside after winning 5-1, 4 of which where scored by Humphrey, the other being Richard with an amazing volley into the back of the net.

At the same time, Kate has just finished a game of handball and was heading back in along with the other people in her sports class, Humphrey saw Kate and smiled at her for a few moments. Kate saw Humphrey and smiled back at him, waving, by putting her hand up for a brief 1 second before returning it next to her hip. Humphrey walked into the boys changing rooms along with Matthew and Richard

"Humphrey, that first goal was amazing" Matthew said, complementing Humphrey's skill in Football

"Cheers" Humphrey said, taking off his blue shirt and replacing it with a grey, short sleeved shirt.

Humphrey proceeded to get changed, by putting on a pair of white socks and his skinny jeans that also he was wearing that morning

He walked out of the Changing rooms to see Garth talking to kate

"Leave me alone" Kate said trying to walk away

"Why won't you just go on a date with me?" Garth argued, blocking her exits

"Leave her alone" Humphrey said pushing Garth, sending him into the wall. Garth grunted in pain.

"Awwww, has Humphrey got a girlfriend" Garth said grunting and he pushed himself back up

"Garth just leave her the fuck alone" Humphrey said

Garth stood up and pushed Humphrey back

"Don't tell me what to do" Garth said, snarling, swinging a punch at Humphrey who was staggering a bit over the push. However luckily, no push could stop Humphrey's natural reflexes, he dodged the punch and hit Garth in the stomach, causing Garth to grunt, and clench his chest in pain

"Just leave, it does have to be like this" Humphrey said, attempting to neutralise the situation.

Garth ran at Humphrey, spearing him into the wall, resulting in a flinch from Humphrey as his back hit the brick wall. Humphrey used one of his feet to kick Garth off of him and send him back

"What is going on here?!?!" A voice yelled

Humphrey looked to his right to discover who it was that said that, it was the headteacher. He was an average 5"9 man with square glasses and thin, brown hair, which was receding

"Both of you, my office, now" He said, turning around and walking strictly towards his office. They reached the office, Humphrey and Garth didn't share one look while walking down the everlasting corridor. The room was wooden and rustic, it smelt of polish and the floor was shiny

"Can any of you explain why you were fighting?!" He yelled

"He attempted to punch me sir" Humphrey said honestly "I was standing up for Kate Williams, a girl who Garth had been harassing" Humphrey said

"What? I didn't harass her" Garth moaned

"Was anyone there witnessing the fight, other than Kate" The teacher asked, getting out a small note book and grabbing a thin, biro pen from a tall cup on his polished, wooden desk

"Matthew Davis and Richard King" Humphrey said, sitting back in his comfortable chair

The teacher wrote down the two names rather quickly and put the note book away

"Is there anything else I need to know?" He said looking at Humphrey and Garth

"Not that I'm aware off" Humphrey said, looking at Garth who was slouched down in his chair, not saying anything. He had his two arms on each arm rest. You could tell he had been in here a lot by the way he sat, and behaved.

"I can't tolerate violence in this school, so unfortunately I'm going to have to send you both home, do you understand?" The teacher asked

"Yes sir" the two students moaned in unison

**That's it for now guys I'll start writing chapter 2 asap. I hope you enjoyed, let me know if you liked this chapter, i will be writing more of these chapters for this fan fic, favourite and follow if you would like to see more. Also, if you wish to join a discord server with lots of people from the Alpha and omega fandom, pm me, it has many great writers including NoRoleModelz, Dog drawler, blitz, Shadow and many other writers. Thanks for reading :)**

**Alphabetaomega **


	2. Chapter 2: Ace Combatant

**Hey guys, thank you guys for all the Favorites I appreciate it a lot, don't forget to message me if you wish to join a discord server with lots of people from this fandom in it. Also, I was wondering if any of you would like a non-categorised fanfic, basically my own story. Let me know, PM me if you would be interested in that. Thanks guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Chapter 2: Ace Combatant **

Humphrey walked out of the school automatic doors, walked down the outdoor stairs and onto the pavement after the event which happened about ten minutes ago. Humphrey sighed as he walked along the pavement, feeling the mid day sun and breeze hit hit face as he walked out of the shade of the refreshing, flourishing tree which stood tall, behind him as he continued to swiftly walk back home. I'm doing this, he pulled out his phone and there were three notifications

"Hey, are you alright?" _Sent from Matthew at 10:32_

Humphrey chuckled slightly seeing this and looked at the second one, sent by Richard

"Everyone's talking about you dude, are u good tho" the message read from Richard

Humphrey didn't really like the attention from that, and began to feel slightly embarrassed about the event which happened earlier that day. He looked at the last message

"Are you okay, thanks for standing up for me, text me later x" read the message by Kate

Humphrey smiled as he flipped his phone back into his pocket and ran her hands through his styled hair while walking along the grey, chipped pathway. Humphrey alongside a colossal tree, which covered his skin from from the hot, burning sun in the sky. He walked for about five seconds before coming out of the shade, to find a darkened setting. The clouds now covered the sun and dark clumpy clouds contaminated the once blue sky. Humphrey felt a cold water droppet on his shoulder. Humphrey looked up to witness the setting and was quite amazed, he didn't expect it to rain today. Humphrey increased his pace to get home quicker. He remembered that his brother, Jake would likely still be at home because he was going to work at twelve. Humphrey shrugged his shoulders as he walked, he knew jake wouldn't mind after all, Jake was only about 5 years older, it was quite easy to relate to him. Humphrey began to think about Jake, he worked long night shifts weekdays and Saturdays at Aston Martin motors. It was a high paying job, however required a lot of effort and time. So Jake would often not see Humphrey apart from the occasion on Sunday nights, when he would be awake. Jake hadn't been the same since the car crash that happened two years ago. Nothing could beat the sadness he had felt that night, when their mother and father died in a car crash on the way back from a friends party. Humphrey began to remember the events of that night.

_Police sirens went off in the distance, you could seen the sirens reflect off the refracting window. Red and blue lights flooded the outside of Humphrey and Jakes house. Two policeman, with their hats down to their side, walked sorrowfully upto the door and knocked twice. Jake and Humphrey stopped playing cards in the living room, and walked upto the door, and opened the door..._

Humphrey tried to forget about it, since it was slowing making him sad. He arrived at the front door, before reaching into his back pocket to get his keys for the door. He wriggled around in his back pocket until he found his keys and pulled them out, before carefully sliding the key into the lock, before turning it and opening the front door. He walked in, closing the modern door behind him. He was instantly met with a two year old German Shepard which jumped upto him. Humphrey petted his head as the dog got down from off Humphrey.

"How you doing buddy?" He said smiling

The dog wagged his tail with its tongue hung low. Humphrey slid his keys back into his jean back pocket where he normally kept his keys and took off his converse shoes. He walked into the living room, where there was a vase on the middle of the table, along with an expensive candle which smelt of 'sweet fig' according to the labelling. Humphrey sat down on the couch, which was leather and grey, made in Italy. The dog followed

"Back early" A voice said, startling Humphrey who was sat on the couch

"Yeah, I got into a fight" Humphrey said casually

Jake walked into the cosy living room, and sat on the couch, opposite Humphrey

"Humphrey, this better not be a regular thing, not like last year" Jake said, while sitting

"It won't be" Humphrey assured while reach for the television remote which was on the coffee table along with the vase and candles

"What's with the fig candles?" Humphrey asked curiously, while turning on the plasma large television

"It smells like mother did and Reily likes the smell" Jake said, pointing to the German Shepard, sitting next to Humphrey on the sofa

In response, Humphrey nodded, flicking through the channels on television.

"I'm gonna head off to work now, see ya tomorrow" Jake said walking out of the living room, and into the hallway, where his and Jakes shoes were kept

"Bye, have fun" Humphrey said while looking at the television which was now fixed to the daily news channel. Humphrey began to think about Kate and the progress he made today. He got her number, which was an epic win, not to mention he's now friends with her, which is also good. Humphrey thought he was making good moves, Humphrey liked every bit about Kate, her perfect face, her body and her personality were all spectacular and refined. Humphrey couldn't see why anyone wouldn't like her. Humphrey watched television

He watched as the intro played for the news channel

"Hello and welcome back to the news" the reporters read aloud "today there has been a reported 3 robberies in the past week in Jasper, police are looking into the situation currently" one said "we have on out on the field now, over to Jefferey" He said loud, there was a small delay between when he passed it over to him, and a live video was playing, he stood infront of a large board with a circle around a specific area

"So, we have recently found that 76% of robberies in Jasper have been in this specific area" he said, twirling his hand around the red, circle on the map

"From this, we can see an area of where the places are that are most appealing to burglars" he said looking into the camera

Humphrey turned off the television cutting the sound emitting through the device off in an instant, before jumping up off the warm, leather sofa and walking into the kitchen.

Humphrey opened the kitchen cupboard, to unveil a selection of glasses and mugs. He grabbed a small glass and walked over to where the tap was and turned the gauge, causing it to burst of water into the glass. Humphrey turned off the tap and took a refreshing sip from the glass of water before putting down the glass. He walked down the corridor and opened a door and he walked into the garage, which was renovated into a gym, it was complete with a dumb bell rack, multiple weights and other equipment for exercises. Humphrey grabbed a 30 kilogram weight off of the rack and he sat down on the bench before he started to lift the weight over and over again. After a few more hours, Humphrey got up off the bench, with his weight and dropped softly it on the rack and walked back through the open door and back into the kitchen, grabbing his unfinished glass of water and downing it in about 7 seconds.

He placed it back on the kitchen table top and walked up the stairs and opening the bathroom door and walking inside the bathroom, turning on the shower and stripping down before walking into the shower which was walm.

He lathered himself in a blue gel, which coated his warm skin, overlaying his entire body. The intense water pressure of the showerhead above him, was enough to blow past any substance on Humphrey's skin, being sweat or shower gel. After a few more minutes, Humphrey got out of the shower, wrapped a blue towel, which was hanging around the tall, metal radiator, attached to the tiled wall around his waist before picking up his old clothes and walking out of the bathroom, then into his bedroom.

As he entered the room, you could see a large, comfy double bed, complete with a space grey duvet and two flat white pillows, contrasting the greyness of the entire bed. To the left of that was a small table, which an alarm clock sat on, it read 3:39pm. Along with the alarm clock, was a glass of water, half empty, sitting on a round coaster.

On the far left of the bedroom, was an open, spacey desk, overlooking a window, which presented the driveway bellow. On the driveway was a 2020 chevy Silverado SS with 580hp and a 8.2 Corvette LS7 prototype engine along with a top speed of 210mph which Jake had brought for Humphrey, when he wanted to drive last year however, Humphrey hasn't passed his driving test yet. Jake had always moaned at Humphrey for not passing his driving test.

Humphrey looked over to the right, where a grey wardrobe with 2 sections in, one being half the size of the other. It had three handles and the surface was smooth to touch and feel. He walked over to it, slowly, before opening it to reveal a set of around 30 shirts and trousers all in his wardrobe. He took out a dark blue Ralph lauren polo shirt which he took out and detached from the hanger. He looked at the chest of drawers to his right, it was short however quite long in size and had around eight small to medium sized boxes, each containing different things. After a few more seconds of gathering items of clothing to wear, Humphrey finally had a perfect match, consisting of a dark blue shirt and black jeans, on top of all the extra clothes. He put them all on and stepped back from the drawer and fell onto his bed, looking at the ceiling above him. The white flat ceiling was like an infinite sky above him. A sky that he couldn't wait to explore. He gazed upwards, staring deeply up to the sky, before sitting back up after some time.

He heard a ping from his phone, which sat on his bed side desk. Humphrey gently removed it from its faces down position and turned the screen so it was facing towards him. He entered his pin code and clicked on the messages tab. Humphrey clicked on Kate's number, and typed in 'hey' into the key pad and sent it.

———————————————————————

The time was 3:30, Kate was walking home with her sister, Lilly. She felt the mild gust of wind, blow against her face as small spits of water droplets rained down from above. The sky was still quite cloudy, it had been for hours, and the sun was yet to be seen.

"Who was that boy you were hanging around with outside" Lilly said looking at Kate

"Humphrey?" Kate asked, to double check if that was the 'boy' her little sister was in about

"Yeah, you seem to like him" Lilly said nudging her slightly, before winking at her "do you like him?" She asked

Kate looked at Lilly. Kate was blushing a bit and had a smile on her face. Lilly smiled back before chuckling a bit

"I knew it" Lilly said while walking alongside Kate, who was smiling "not gonna lie, he does look kinda cute" Lilly said admitting

Kate nodded her head as she walked swiftly along the concrete path with was new. It felt soft and smooth to walk on. Every time her converse trainers that she wore touched the ground, they clicked, creating a satisfying noise which echoed throughout the street. After a few more minutes of walking, she reached her house, along with Lilly. She got her keys from her pocket and opened the front door holding the door for Lilly

"When are mum and dad coming back?" Lilly asked while entering the house before Kate

"Probably about 6pm tonight" Kate said following Lilly into the modern house. The polished wooden, modern floor met her feet as she slid of her trainers and flicked them over to the corner. Infront of her was a modern toilet, under the stairs which led upto 5 rooms, 4 bed rooms and one bathroom, one of the bedrooms being for a guest and the others for Kate, Lilly and Winston and Eve, who shared a double bed.

To the right of Kate was a large, lengthy living room, complete with a sofa and a large chair not to mention a television and a desk at the back of the room, for whoever desired to use it.

To the left of Kate was a kitchen which a breakfast bar, a dining table with 6 seats and all the necessary kitchen appliances that were required to be part of a kitchen.

Lilly ran up the stairs quickly. Meanwhile, Kate flicked out her phone to find a message from Humphrey reading 'hey'

Kate smiled as she walked up the stairs slowly while typing

As she sent the message she read it to herself "hey, you okay?" as she walked up the soft carpeted stairs which twirled around as you walked up them. By the time Kate had gotten to the top of the staircase, Humphrey was already typing. Kate walked to her room at the end of the hallway while still looking at her phone beneath her eyes. She read the message as soon as it came up

"Yeah I'm good, just a bit bored to be honest" Humphrey's text read

Kate thought for a moment before replying to the text with: "me too, just got back from school, thanks for what you did" the text read as Kate sent it

Humphrey began typing as soon as Kate had sent it, Kate walked straight into her room, to fall onto the double bed which took up not a lot of the room inside the bedroom. Pictures of her and her family flooded the room, from pictures of them at Disney land to them in places like turkey, Kate's family likes to travel quite a lot. Kate was appreciable of how lucky she was to go on holiday a lot with her family, it was only last year that she went to Brazil, which was an amazing experience.

All of the sudden, Kate heard a ping from her phone, it was Humphrey, the text read "you're welcome :)

tell me if he bothers you again, I have to go, I'll see you at school tomorrow, bye"

Kate smiled and began typing another message which read: "bye :)"

She sent the message and saw the 'delivered' text pop up underneath her message. Kate turned off her phone before stretching out of her bed groaning as her back clicked and her muscles tensed up. She gave a sigh of relief once she had done.

———————————————————————

Once Humphrey had finished messaging Kate, he put his phone on his desk before walking downstairs and into the modern kitchen to find Reily sitting peacefully next to his food bowl which was empty. To the right of the food bowl, was a water bowl, which had the read 'Reily' on the side of it

"You must be hungry?" Humphrey said smiling at him as he picked up the bowl, put it on the scales and turning them on before opening a cupboard, with a bag of dog food in it. Humphrey used the scoop inside the bag to put about 100g of food inside the bowl. Humphrey put the food back on the floor, where Reily could eat it, which he did, very quickly. Humphrey washes his hands in the kitchen sink which some soap before waiting for Reily to finish eating what was left of the dog food. Once Reily has done, Humphrey tapped his side twice and the dog obediently followed him to the door which Humphrey unlocked and walked outside, followed by Reily who stepped outside quickly, wagging his tail rapidly. The garden was infected with Beautiful flowers which where cared and nurtured for by the maid which came by at about 11 o clock, when Humphrey was at school and Jake was at work, most of the time.

Humphrey picked up the red ball off of the clear glass garden table, which also had a glass of flowers which sat perfectly on the table. The garden was spacious and large and had a tall and strong wooden fence, which covered the perimeters all the way around the garden. Humphrey threw the ball, which Reily quickly chased after and scooped off the floor with his mouth and ran quickly back to Humphery and dropped it gently into Humphrey's open hand.

Humphrey threw the ball again, this time, Reily doing the same and chasing after it. They repeated until the sun could no longer be seen, and had clasped beyond the horizon

**That was chapter 2 done, I hope you enjoyed that one guys, big thanks to Troy groomes to helping me with the car information and stuff, I really appreciate it man. Let me know if you liked this chapter and if you are enjoying the fanfic so far. Thanks guys :)**

**Alphabetaomega **


	3. Chapter 3: Obsidian Angel

**So, long time no see Hey?... I've messed up, I shouldn't of left like that, but I don't think you realise until you start writing, your motivation can fall, and I should of picked it back up, and I didn't, I let it slide. At the bottom of this chapter will be a special mentions section for people. I've broken this section in to three parts which best describe what happened to me over the course of this long time. Here goes nothing...**

**All started from when I ran out of ideas**

**I got writers block, could think of anything, I thought I had tonnes of ideas and I do but ones that didn't fit the situation that the story was in or it wasn't the right time or place.**

** I intended on joining the royal marines a while ago, it had been one of my long term ambitions, to be a marine. I trained so hard for hours on end constantly, I thought I would make it, I thought I could be a royal marine. Not to sound to big headed but I knew I had the fitness requirements, just not others. I found out I had a mild hearing loss, meaning I can still hear fine just my hearing is hindered slightly. This means that you fail the health section of training. So this was a massive disappointment to me, I was thinking about starting to write again but then this new information given to me sent me to a dark place. I had trained so hard **

**After this, I knew it was gonna be hard to pick myself up again, start writing et cetra. But I had to, for my girlfriend, my parents and my brother. The note you see down below was written months ago, I'll mention some of my friends on fanfiction who helped me out so much, more on that at the bottom of the chapter. **

**P.S sorry about the angry start :)**

**———————————————————————**

**So fanfiction fucking messed up my documents and now I can't retrieve it so if I need to check something or change it I can't, thanks a lot fanfic, you need to do some work on your site anyways, hope you are all doing well, I'm going back to school soon, so the upload rate of chapters might drop quite a bit. I might not be able to write 3-4K chapters as quick as I usually do. I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway, please let me know what you think, I love to hear feedback from you guys, it really makes my day, thanks guys :))**

**Note: private message me if you would wish to join a discord server for this fandom, includes an amazing community of people, lots of well known people from this fandom (most are in the most follows for a fanfic on this fandom) we would love it to get more people, please message me.**

**Chapter 3: Obsidian angel **

Humphrey turned around, placed the ball on the glass table and opened the door, before holding it wide open so Reily could walk through as well. Humphrey patted him a few times before closing the door, locking it once he had done so. He walked into the kitchen, to see Reily was already lying down on his small bed, eyes open. Humphrey smiled at him as he kneeled down to him. He looked up at the clock, hanging from the kitchen wall, the numbers in Roman. It was 9:34pm. Not that late. Humphrey stroked him a few times before standing back up and walking up the stairs going upto his large bedroom. Humphrey opened the door, before stripping down to his underwear. He flicked over the silky smooth velvety duvet and climbed into bed before tucking over the duvet over himself. The heat given by the sweet covers was enough to survive almost any winter weather conditions.

Humphrey checked his phone to see if he had any notifications, to find there wasn't any. How odd that was, normally his phone was buzzing every other minute with notifications not to mention he hadn't checked it in hours he let it go and then went to sleep.

———————————————————————-

**Morning**

Kate woke up. Her eyes still slightly closed, began to witness the light being let in by the opened shutters infront of her bed. She rubbed her eyes, attempting to adjust to the harsh conditions of the morning. She pulled the heavy covers off her body before standing up and inhaling the fresh air of the air conditioned room which she slept in. Kate tensley stretched out, wincing her eyes in the proccess before walking over to her wardrobe and picking out a neat set of clothes. She put them on before walking downstairs to find everyone by at the breakfast bar, Lilly on her phone and Winston reading a newspaper, while Eve made an omelet on the stove.

"Hey mum, hey dad" Kate said, while walking into the kitchen and sitting down to drink her ready made, instant coffee, sitting on a coaster. She had a plate and a knife and fork in front of her

"Good morning Kate" Eve said, walking over to Kate, with the frying pan with an omlet in before sliding it onto her plate.

After a few minutes, Kate had finished her omelet, she went upstairs to brush her flat white teeth. She walked into the tiled bathroom, grabbed her electric toothbrush and squirted a small amount of paste into the brush, before putting the tap on to water down the paste. After two minutes of brushing her teeth Kate walked back into her moderately sized bed room and grabbed her phone off her chest of draws to the right of her double bed, before sliding it into her blue tight, skinny jeans that she wore.

Kate ran down back down the stairs, before opening the door and shouting "bye mum, bye dad" Lilly has already gone to school. while kate was brushing her teeth. Closing the black door, Kate walked down the smooth concrete path, alone.

The cool summer wind blew against Kate's face, the sun was moderately hot while the trees moved together in unison. Kate's hair blew along with the trees, which called out to her as she walked along the pathway.

She walked for a few minutes and She reached the stupendous stairway which led upto the empty, desolate school. Her light steps echoed across the isolated courtyard as she walked up the stairs.

Kate walked clumsily into the school, stumbling around the desolate corridor. On the white wall was a gigantic poster, which read elegantly, 'Homecoming'. The thick red letters stained Kate's eyes as she stopped to take a glance at the placard. She cocked her head. She thought about her and Humphrey, going to the dance. She looked bellow the bold red lettering and underneath was a small italic text written in red which read. 'Two weeks away!'.

Kate studied it for a while, before walking into the school cantine and sitting down at a table. She flicked out her phone and messaged her friend, Allison.

After a while, Allison arrived at school as some other students arrived at the school. As Kate watched the students walk by, briskily but quietly Allison a down on the stool attached to the canteen table.

"Hey Kate" Allison said smiling, while her wavy but shines black hair reflected the lights of the room. Her smile was wide and had a round, perfect face, along with blue eyes. Her cheeks were covered in freckles however instead of the abhorrent effect, you got a cute overtone with the appearance of the girl.

"Hey Allison, where are the other girls?" Kate said cocking her head to one side in confusion.

Just as Allison was about to speak, a sudden warm waft of dusty air came towards Kate who was sitting soundlessly in the canteen, as if someone called her name,

Kate turned behind her to sees familiar face, with blonde, brown faded hair. She was about 5 foot seven and carried a beat black handbag which was wrapped like a snake around her curved elbow.

"Hey Emma" Kate said, grinning, before awkwardly standing up to hug her and leaned forward, edging closer to her

Emma leaned in, accepting the hug suggested by Kate and said, "hey Kate" while enbrace in Kate's open, warm motionless arms.

They broke from the embrace before sitting down to meet with Allison who was already sat, patiently on the canteen stool which combined with the lengthy, foldable table, sitting neatly on the rubbery, granulated floor. The surface of the squeaky clean table was polished like a wooden floor and you could soundlessly slide your hand across the lubricated, moist top with little friction. You could tell it had been recently clean by the smell of pomegranate, combined with a speck of bleach for more powerful cleaning capabilities.

The 3 girls chatted for a while in the canteen before Lucy arrived.

"Hey guys" she said as she sat down next to Allison on the stool.

"Hey Luce" Kate said, calling Lucy by her nickname, 'Luce' which Kate had called her since she was 12, Lucy was one of Kate's oldest friends.

While the chatter of the other 3 girls continued, Kate's eyes wondered over to the never-ending traffic of the canteen. She saw a familiar face enter through the automatic doors, leaving a wall of air behind him as he entered the canteen along with two others. It was Humphrey.

Humphrey looked over towards Kate who was staring at him from the distance and waved, welcomingly.

Eyes. Smile, face. Eyes, face, smile, eyes, smile. Eyes, face. Him. He was so hot, there in his blue jeans and black shirt with his hair, quiffed and natural. He was perfect. But different. Which was perfect. And that's all Kate needed. Him.

———————————————————————

**Humphrey **

Humphrey walked briskly forwards after waving to Kate, who he had seen, sitting at a table with her friend. What were they talking about?

Humphrey walked swiftly out of the other doors Which created a warm waft while he exited. The atmosphere seemed off, too. Normal. Too silent. The clouds were dark and light proof but it wasn't raining and there was no breath of the wild pushing through his curved face. Too perfect but on the edge of chaos.

Humphrey closed his eyes shut,inhaled the fresh cold air, which soothed his lungs and body, before exhaling in satisfaction as he opened his eyes. Perfection. He walked into the courtyard where multiple people were chatting around him. Some leant up against the brick wall, some sat on the cheap benches or even some walking, while having a conversation with their companions.

Humphrey walked through, trying to avoid being dragged into a pointless 'talk' or 'conversation'. He didn't have the time. He entered the west block, before Turing left to enter south block through a narrow corridor. The walls were badly painted white and the carpet looked relatively new. It had delicate patterns on it, but somehow looked rugged. After all, nothing lasts forever.

Humphrey exited south block through a door next to some stairs leading up. He pushed it open with ease and walked over to meet his two friends who were standing, both with their hands in their pockets. It was of course, Richard and Matthew.

Humphrey smiled as he approached them before throwing his hands in his jean pockets.

"Hey guys" Humphrey said, halting

"Hey Humphrey, we were planning on going to the cinema tomorrow to watch '1917' you wanna come?" Richard said, looking at him

"Yeah sure, when are we going?" Humphrey asked

"We were thinking around 8:30 on Saturday" Matthew said getting involved

"Alright, seems like a plan" Humphrey said one second before the bell rang "oh how ironic, see you guys at break" Humphrey said, chuckling a bit before turning around to go back inside.

Humphrey walked briskly back into the building opening the door and slipping inside quickly but not fast enough to stop a gust of cold wind entering along with him. The air made his neck tense up and it took him a few seconds to comprehend the shiver. Humphrey looked down at his watch before walking across the room, down a lengthy corridor and into the long hallway where the lockers stood. It only took a few seconds before the hallway had came to life, heaps and heaps of people weaving in and out, some opening lockers, some not. Some rushing to not be late, others taking their time.

Amongst this, Humphrey stepped out into the hallway and joined the huge wave of people carrying him along like a slow current.

The further Humphrey went along, the quicker the current went, and the more louder it got. But what was that in the distance? An angel emerging within the chaos yet infused with it. Her soft brown hair, her brown eyes and her lips all perfect like white icing on a victoria sponge cake. The current pushed her closer and closer until Humphrey was about a meter or so away from her. And then, she tripped...

—————————————————————————

**Kate**

She tripped over her white perfect laces...those god damned laces, always undone, always a burden to carry. But, just before she hit the floor, someone had held her up to stop her from falling. She looked nervously behind her. It was Humphrey.

"Oh" she said relieved of the heat rise from falling. She stood up straight as Humphrey let go of her shoulders and smiled at her

"Thanks Humphrey" Kate said smiling back at him blushing slightly

"You're welcome Kate" Humphrey replied continuing walking alongside her in the long hall way

"So what have you got next?" Kate said, cocking her joyful head to one side as she looked at Humphrey

"Oh I've got...maths" Humphrey replied "...I think" he said attempting to remember.

"So have I, we have the new teacher today don't we?" Kate asked

"Yeah the one from that other school" Humphrey replied

"Mrs radishuigaosmgaa" Humphrey said attempting to pronounce it correctly "however you pronounce it" he added on the end, smiling at the end before looking at Kate whose cheeks were still bright red from earlier

Kate chuckled as they continued to walk to the mathematics classroom which was just around the corner. They trotted in silence but it was a pleasurable silence, one which soothes another. As she entered the room alongside Humphrey. But at the door was not who she thought it would be, someone she thought would never come back again..

**That's it guys, thanks for this, if you want to know when the next chapter will be out, maybe next month, I'll try but I can't keep any promises :((**

**Let me know what you thought of this comeback chapter, see ya guys next time :)**


End file.
